Life-changing choice
by kibainuzukalover
Summary: Let the title and story explain for themselves; but Laila makes a choice that affects everyone and not just her


"Are you serious,Karai?" Laila asked after finding out Oroku Saki wanted her to take over as the Shredder.

"Yes, the foot ninja were ordered to work on the uniform to make it adjustable for you."

"Well, you're his 'daughter' why me?" Karai gave her a look.

"Laila, come on, let's go back home."

"Karai, i need to think about it." Karai nodded and jumped off as Laila headed back towards the lair. When she walked in, they were all watching a movie. Laila sighed and headed to her room. After walking in and closing the door, Laila's pet skunk, Reckler, jumped down her closet to greet her. She pet him and Reckler jumped on her shoulder.

"Hey,Reckler, wanna head home?" Reckler purred a yes before getting off her shoulder. Laila called Karai.

"Hey Laila"

"I'll do it,but one thing"

"Yes?"

"Reckler needs a suit too."

"Understood, i'll get the ninja to make a suit at once." Laila hung up.

"Reckler, make sure everyone's in their rooms." The skunk ran out of her room and quickly appeared.

"Everyone in their room?" He purred a yes before Laila opened the closet and there was her old katana.

"Reckler,let's go." The baby skunk got on Laila's shoulder before Laila snuck topside and headed towards the foot lair. Once Laila arrived,Hun was there to greet her.

"I was expecting you"

"Everyone should've been, now where's the uniform?"

"Right this way,boss." Hun lead Laila to the room where the uniform was. Reckler was still on Laila's shoulder as they walked into the room. The uniform was specifically adjusted so it still looked like the Shredder but it fit Laila. The only difference was that the uniform was golden chrome instead of gray. Karai walked into the room with Reckler's silver chrome uniform. While Karai was putting Reckler's suit on, Laila got hers on and quickly adjusted to it.

Mikey woke up early and decided to go prank Laila. He walked into her room and she was gone.

"Reckler, you in here?" There was no response. Mikey walked into the training room and Laila wasn't in there either.

"Guys!" Mikey yelled as he ran into the living room. "Laila's gone!"

"Well, we have to go find her." April walked in.

"I think i know where she is, check the foot lair." Leo,raph,donnie,and mikey headed topside and towards the foot lair

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"Laila got ready, Reckler got on Laila's shoulder and they headed upstairs.

"Hun, do what you can, don't fail me." As soon as Laila and reckler disappeared, the turtles showed up.

"Alright,Hun,where's Laila?" Leo growled and Hun smirked.

"I don't know,even if i did, i'm not telling you nothing." After a fight, with Hun losing, they headed upstairs. Right when Hun couldn't see them, he called Laila.

"They're headed your way"

"Good,who's the intruder?"

"The turtles" Laila smiled.

"Even better, thanks Hun." Laila hung up and they showed up.

"Shredder?!" Leo,Raph,Donnie,and Mikey were all surprised. Leo was supposed to have finished the Shredder.

"Foot ninja, get them!" The foot ninja attacked, and after they were all down,Laila knew it was time to fight. She got ready, Reckler jumping down her shoulder. Leo ran up but Laila blocked it, and punched him right into the wall. Mikey tried attacking from behind, but Reckler grabbed it with his tail and spun Mikey around.

Donnie's movements were easy to detect and counter, as she delivered a devastating blow to the chest. Raph tried to attack but Laila countered it, sending him smack into the wall. When she approached them,Splinter showed up and actually knocked the helmet right off,but Laila threw a smoke bomb and got it back on before anyone saw it was her. Splinter and Laila fought. Then a blow from Laila send him tumbling to the ground.

"Sorry boys, your show just got cancelled." Laila was getting ready to finish them when she jumped and Casey fell right on them. "Come on out,April." April ran up and Laila dodged it, got behind her and sent her towards the others, but April landed on her feet and attacked again. Laila blocked every attack with ease and even countered them. April's eyes widened as she knew. Laila realized it: April knew she was the Shredder.

"YOU TRAITOR!" April yelled before Laila blocked her attack,broke her hand and sent her towards the others. Then Laila snapped her fingers and someone threw her a sword. She walked towards them, dodging every one of April's attacks. When April tried to attack Laila from below,Reckler bit her leg and Laila jumped back. Reckler followed and growled. Reckler was getting ready to attack them when Laila stopped him.

"Since you'll all about to die, I'll give you a surprise you'll remember forever." Laila took off her helmet and they were all shocked.

"Laila, why are you doing this?"

"I'm getting revenge for all those times you guys left me to die."

"Name five."

"When we faced the shredder while he was alive, during the alien Invasion,the time with the Fugitoid,when we faced your clones in 2105, our first encounter with the Utrons when we time traveled."

"Wow, she did name five." Mikey was shocked.

"How do you explain those? Besides,if it wasn't for the Foot and Shredder when he was alive, I would've been dead by now."

"Laila, we can explain for all those." Donnie mumbled.

"Alright, go ahead,explain." Laila held the sword at Donnie's neck.

"Well, we left you behind because…."

"We wanted to get away, and we would sacrifice anyone,no matter what." Mikey finished and Raph covered his mouth.

"Nice job,genius." Raph whispered sarcastically before Laila grabbed her sword and snapped her fingers. Reckler bit Mikey's leg. Laila noticed Donnie trying to attack her so she jumped and spun kicked him. Then Leo was about to stab her in the rib, but Karai showed up and blocked it. Laila set fire to the place. Laila,Karai and Reckler left, locking the door. Laila put her helmet back on as she ran out of the building. What she didn't know is that the others managed to get out, and were right on their tail.


End file.
